


Stalk the Halls

by YamiAki96



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College Student Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Scared Castiel, Security Guard Dean, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAki96/pseuds/YamiAki96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon asked: Another prompt: Cas has been having problems with his mysterious, creepy secret admirer for a while and can't wait for everyone to go home for Christmas so he can have a break. He doesn't speak to his family anymore so will be the only student staying in his building... just him and the hot new security guard, Dean, who he can't look in the eye ever since he clumsily dropped his panties on the floor in front of him on a laundry run. Cue Dean protecting Cas from slimy weird stalker person. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel sighed in relief as his final class was dismissed.  
  
He took his time packing his bag, not wanting to get caught up in the throng of students that would be rushing back to their dorms to get their luggage and head back to wherever home was for them. This was his home now. He was in no rush.  
  
When the doorway was clear, he wished his professor a good holiday, then started back across campus, turning his collar up against the cold, watching for ice patches as he walked. The weather was the only thing he disliked about this place.  
  
Once he got to his dorm he went to check his mailbox, smiling and saying goodbye to people as they walked past. He unlocked the small box and pulled the stack of envelopes from inside, then went up to his room.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to come home with me for break?" His roommate, Kevin, asked for the hundredth time. "My mom won't mind, really."  
  
"I'm fine, Kevin," Castiel reassured. "Go, spend time with your family. Don't worry about me."  
  
"Okay," Kevin said, though he still looked unsure. "I guess I'll see you in two weeks."  
  
When the door was closed behind him, Castiel threw himself onto his bed and sighed into his pillow. He really wan't looking forward to a long break alone on campus, but he would manage. He didn't have any other choice.  
  
After a while he sat up and stretched, moaning softly when his joints popped. He stood up and gathered his dirty clothes from the floor, figuring it would easier to go ahead and take care of them now so that he could spend the break wrapped up in his blankets watching Netflix.  
  
He threw his clothes into two separate machines and turned them on, then hopped up onto one of the dryers and opened his book. The lighting in the laundry room wasn't ideal, but it was quiet and Castiel actually enjoyed the atmosphere the room held. He got so wrapped up in his book that the buzz of the machine scared him a little. He switched his clothes to the dryer, then went back to his reading.   
  
He didn't hear the person walking up behind him until their hand was on his shoulder.  
  
Castiel shrieked a little, jumping a mile into the air before slipping off of the machine and spinning around, his novel held out like a shield.  
  
"Dean," He said, lowering his arms when he saw who was standing before him, hands raised in surrender. "You scared the hell out me."  
  
"Sorry. I said your name a few times. You must not have heard me."  
  
"I was reading." Castiel cursed the blush spreading across his cheeks. The blush that Dean always caused.  
  
When Dean first started at the school, Castiel knew he was done for. Dean was young, handsome, and had green eyes that Castiel could look into for days. At least he could have before the incident.  
  
It hadn't been Castiel's fault, honestly. He had just finished his laundry and was walking back to his dorm when some guys running down the corridor had knocked him over. His clothes had been spilled all over the sidewalk and no one and stopped to help him. Except for Dean.  
  
And the first thing he picked up was Castiel's favorite black silk panties.   
  
Castiel hadn't been able to even hear the security guard's name without blushing since.  
  
"I was just doing rounds, heard you in here," Dean said, leaning back against one of the machines. "You staying for break again?"  
  
"Yep," Castiel nodded. "What about you? Did you draw the short straw?"  
  
"Nah. My little brother's staying at Stanford so I don't have anyone to celebrate with. Figured I'd be a nice guy for once."  
  
"You're always a nice guy."  
  
Dean started to respond, but the buzz of the dryer cut him off. Castiel pulled his clothes out and shoved them into his basket without folding them.  
  
"I guess I'll see you around, then," Castiel said. Dean nodded and stood up straight.  
  
"Yeah. You know where to find me. You should come down to the office sometime. We can have coffee."  
  
"Okay," Castiel said, his blush coming back full force. "Good night, Dean."  
  
"Night."  
  
Castiel hurried back to his dorm and closed and locked the door before throwing himself onto his bed. Why did Dean have the power to turn him into a blushing idiot? He sat up and ran his hands over his face, then reached for his mail, wanting a distraction.  
  
There were a lot of cards from his friends on campus-He smiled as he read the little messages and looked at the pictures,- a tuition check from his uncle Chuck, a few flyers that he would recycle, and-  
  
He dropped the pile and moved away from it, as if that would make it go away.  
  
Black and white stationary with his own initials and his name written across the front.  
  
With shaking fingers, he picked the note up and opened it. The words made him toss it away again.  
  
Merry Christmas, darling. I'll be seeing you soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel ripped the note up and threw it away, as if it would make it go away and wipe the words from his memory. He had been getting the notes once a week for almost a year and they never ceased to frighten him  
  
He thought it was romantic, at first. He had never had a secret admirer before. In fact, not one had ever shown any romantic interest in him at all. The words made him feel beautiful and happy, for the first time in a long time.  
  
After a few weeks, Castiel had started making friends and going to parties. He met boys that he liked and started whirl wind romances that became friends with benefits situations, which he found he liked more dating.  
  
The notes started to become cruel. The admirer called him names and wrote vulgar things. Castiel had been so hurt. Even though he didn't know who was writing the notes, he thought that they cared for him.  
  
He didn't read any of the notes that came after that for a long time. But, eventually, his flings came to an end and he was alone again. He started reading the notes, which had become apologetic and kind. They were something sweet when Castiel need to feel better about himself.  
  
Then the notes started getting personal.The writer talked about following him into town when he went shopping, told him which pairs of panties from his small collection were their favorites, how badly they wanted to fuck Castiel like Crowley had in his backseat the semester before.  
  
Castiel had stopped going out by himself after that. Grocery and laundry runs were made with Kevin. If he needed to shop for clothes he'd do it online or catch a ride with someone. He tried to walk near large groups between his classes. His curtains stayed closed. But nothing he did worked. The writer - his stalker - always seemed to know everything.  
  
He had considered going to the cops, but there were no threats to his life or his safety. He knew that they would probably brush it off as a prank, or an overzealous crush, and tell Castiel to keep doing what he was doing. He had been looking forward to Christmas vacation for months, if only to have a break from the notes.  
  
 _You might still get one_ , He thought. _Maybe they went home and this is their last note for while._  
  
 **Yeah** , A darker voice sneered.  **Or they know you're going to be alone and plan on breaking in here and killing you in your sleep**.  
  
Castiel shook his head and tried to shut both of the voices out. He grabbed is toiletry bag, a towel, and a change of clothes and walked down the hall to the shower. It was empty for the first time that he could remember, and it scared him a little, too. The silence of the cool air was occasionally broken by dripping water or the faint groan of the pipes. Castiel shivered a little and went into one of the stalls, turning the hot water on and stepping inside.  
  
He sang the annoying Christmas songs that had been stuck in his head since the beginning of November to break the silence, but found little comfort in the sound of his own echo. He shut the water off and grabbed his towel, taking his time as he dried off, still singing quietly. He pulled on his sweat pants and sweater and walked out the bathroom door, right into someone's chest.  
  
He screeched and tried to jump back, hitting and scratching, trapped between the door and the person.  
  
"Cas! Cas!" Dean grabbed his wrist to stop him and Castiel calmed down a little.  
  
"Fucking Christ, Dean," He muttered, kneeling down to gather his stuff. "I'm buying you a bell for Christmas."  
  
"I'm sorry. I was making sure that everyone that signed out was gone before I locked up."  
  
"It's okay," Castiel stood up, his once nicely folded pile now I giant messy ball.  
  
"You alright there, Cas? You seem nervous."  
  
"It's just quiet. Uncomfortably so."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Dean nodded. "I'll leave you too it them. Just call the office if you need me."  
  
Dean turned and started to walk back towards the stairs. Castiel looked down the hall, only half lit since a few of the bulbs were flickering out.  
  
"Dean," He called, causing the guard to stop. "Will you walk me to my room?"   
  
"Sure thing, Cas," Dean said, giving him a small smile and coming back up the hall.  
  
"You must think I'm silly," Castiel said, after they had started walking. "To be afraid of the dark at nineteen."  
  
"Not all," Dean shrugged. "Sammy, my little brother, hates the dark, and he's in his twenties. He doesn't like not being able to see what's ahead."  
  
"Me, either." They stopped outside of Castiel's dorm and looked at each other for a moment. "Thank you."  
  
"Don't mention it."   
  
Castiel unlocked the door without fumbling (thank God for small miracles), then turned back to Dean.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked. Dean shrugged again.  
  
"I'll be here somewhere."  
  
"Goodnight, Dean."  
  
"Night." Castiel closed the door and heard Dean walk away. He dropped his clothes in the hamper on his side of the room, then walked over his bookshelf.   
  
He ran his fingers over the spine for a moment before picking one out. He pulled a bottle of water and a bag of trail mix from his side of the cabinets before turning to get into his bed.  
  
All three items fell to the floor.  
  
There was another note on his bed.  
  
Castiel picked it up, already feeling tears in his eyes as he opened it.  
  
Castiel ran out into the hall and down stairs, leaving his door wide open behind him. He nearly fell going down the stairs, but managed to stay upright. He struggled with his keys for ten minutes when he got to the door, unable to find the right one through his tears.  
  
Finally, he pulled the door open and ran outside. he got to the security office and bang on the door, almost hitting Dean again when he opened the door.  
  
"Castiel? What is it? Are you okay?" He asked. Castiel shook his head.  
  
"There was someone in my room," He sobbed, shoving the note against Dean's chest. The older man took it and opened it up.  
  
 _I love to hear you sing. You should do it more often. When we're together you'll sing for me everyday._  
  
 _I'll see you soon._


	3. Chapter 3

Dean led Castiel inside the little apartment that the guards used for long breaks and sat him down on the couch. He disappeared into the kitchen area and returned a few minutes later with two mugs in his hands.

"Thank you," Castiel said, softly, when he handed it over. He took a sip and surprised to find that it was hot chocolate.

"Tell me what happened," Dean said, sitting in one of the chairs across from him. Castiel took a deep breath.

"I've been getting these notes for a while now," Castiel said, not looking up. "I've just been throwing them away and ignoring them. When I went into my room after my shower, that was on my bed."

"Are you sure it wasn't there before?" Dean asked. "It couldn't have fallen out of your mail or something?" Castiel shook his head.

"No, there was a different one in the mail. Plus, this one mentions me singing, and I don't sing in front of people."

"Cas, if anyone else was there I would have seen them. We were the only ones in the building."

Castiel shook his head again. There was no other answer except that his stalker was there.

"I can't go back there. They can get into my room, even with the door locked."

"You can stay here," Dean nodded. "I'll take the couch."

"Thank you. Could you go with me to get a few things?" Dean nodded and they walked back to Castiel's dorm.

Castiel pulled his dufflebag out of his closet and put enough clothes in it to last him a week. He also grabbed him phone and laptop and their chargers and a few books to keep him busy. He had a feeling that he wasn't going to want to leave the apartment.

"That all you need?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded.

"I think so."

Castiel closed and locked the door and they started back to the guards office, making sure walk under the lights that lined the sidewalk.

"I'd ask if you were sure that this wasn't some prank, but you're way too scared for that," Dean said.

"This isn't a joke," Castiel responded. "Whoever is writing these notes wants to hurt me."

"I'm not going to let that happen."

They were back inside by then. Castiel looked down at his feet, hoping that Dean would think the redness in his cheeks from the cold. 

"Thank you, Dean. For everything."

"That's my job," Dean said, softly.

"Right," Castiel said, looking down at his feet. Dean was only doing this because that's what he was hired to do. "I'm going to go to bed." 

He went into the bedroom and closed the door before letting out a long sigh. He changed into his pajamas and climbed under the blankets, ready to forget about everything for a few hours.

~*~

Castiel was much lighter in the days that followed. Not having to worry about the notes or who was sending them made him feel so much better.

On the first day he woke up early and made breakfast for Dean and himself. They ate together at the small kitchen table before Dean had to go make his rounds. Castiel took care of the dishes, then curled up on the couch with his book.

Dean was out most of the day, coming back in for a quick lunch in the afternoon before going back out again. He came back at five and got a beer out of the fridge before sinking into one of the chairs.

"You want one?" He asked, after he taken a long drink from his bottle.

"No, I'm okay. Thank you." Dean nodded.

"So, uh, what do you want to do for dinner? I don't really have a lot here, but we could always go to the cafeteria."

"I'll go take a look," Castiel said, getting up and walking into then kitchen. After a few minutes of searching, he poked hisn head back into the living room. "Is spaghetti okay with you?"

The following days passed in pretty much the same fashion. Dean told Castiel about practically rasing his little brother after their parents died, which Castiel hated because it only made him fall for Dean even more. What fifteen year old all but dropped out of school to work two jobs to barely scrape together enough money to feed and clothe their sibling?

In turn, Castiel told Dean about coming out to his family and getting thrown out of his home right after he got his acceptance letter to college.

Castiel made himself scarace while Dean called his brother over video chat on Christmas eve, staying in the kitchen to watch over their feast of store bought fried chicken and macaroni and cheese. His heart ached a little every time he heard Dean laugh, causing him to think of his own younger siblings that he hadn't had contact with since the night he was told to leave and never come back.

They ate dinner in the living room and watched How the Grinch Stole Christmas and Charlie Brown on Castiel's laptop. As the credits were rolling, Castiel turned to Dean.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me over the past week. You have know idea how much it means to me. To not have to look over my shoulder all the time, and to have someone to spend the holidays with."

"Don't mention it," Dean smiled. "I thought I was going to spend Christmas alone with Jack and Jim and bad take out." Castiel laughed a little.

Their eyes met and locked. Dean's smile dropped and he leaned closer. Castiel met him halfway.

The kiss was brief, but the one that followed was anything but.

Neither of them noticed the video light on the laptop turn on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy thanksgiving!!


	4. Chapter 4

I love him.

I have ever since that first day, when I saw him get out of the cab in front of campus. The way the sun shined on his dark hair, how he squinted those blue eyes. I couldn't help but watch him walk across campus. I had know where he lived.

After that I saw him everywhere. He sat alone for the first few weeks, pouring over his books with abandon, drink cup after cup of coffee. I wondered how he took his, how his lips would taste. He went straight back to his dorm after his classes were over, leading me to believe that he didn't have any friends. That was why I started leaving the notes in his mail box, to brighten his day a little.

The day I finally worked up the courage to speak to him, someone else swooped in. A pretty blonde from one of his classes (I'd sat in on all of them by then) invited him to a party at one of the fraternities.

I followed him from his dorm across campus to the big house where music was blaring and strobe lights were flashing. It gave me a headache just to be near it. But he went inside so I had to go, too. By the time I got through the crowd in front of the door, he was nowhere to be found. I leaned against the wall and waited, hoping to see him, hoping he'd see me. I could talk to him, laugh with him. Maybe even take him back to my place.

That illusion was shattered when he walked right by me, on the arm of a bear of senior. They left together. I stayed for a while, then walk home, miserable and dejected. I regretted the note I dropped in his mail box as soon as it left my fingers.

He saw the senior for a few weeks, but they ended their fling amicably. I thought he might return to me, but he started seeing someone else instead. A British kid that went by his last name. I caught them with their tongues down each other's throats everywhere I went. One day I saw them fighting, he was crying. It made me worry for him. I had to make sure that he was safe.

That night, after I knew that he was out of his dorm with his roommate, I broke into his room and installed a spyware on his laptop. I had to know that he wasn’t being hurt. I also put a small camera in the corner of the room so that I could watch over him at all times.

After a few weeks, he and the British guy had broken up and a string of one night stands followed. I stayed close by whatever dorm he was spending the night in. A few months later, he had stopped going out at all. And had started reading my notes again.

I didn't mean to scare him. I still don't know how I let it slip. About the night I saw him and the British asshole in the back of his car. About how I wished it had been me. How could I have been so stupid?

I knew that winter break was coming, that he had nowhere to go. It would be just the two of us and I could explain myself then. I told him that I would see him soon in my next note.

I watched him rip it up and throw it away.

Why? Why did he do that? I needed to know. I walked to his dorm to confront him about it, but he wasn't in his room. I found him in the shower, singing Christmas carols. His voice was so beautiful, I could have listened to him for hours, but I heard footsteps coming so I knew I had to leave. I left him another note, complimenting his voice, and promising to see him soon.

I never would have done it if I had know that it would lead to this.

I used the spyware to turn on his webcam. It was Christmas eve, I wanted to see him. Luckily the computer was open.

What I saw sickened me to the core.

He was underneath that stupid security guard, moaning his name. I wished that I could, but I couldn't look away. Every kiss, every touch, every noise, I had to watch. How could he do this? And with him?

I grabbed the glass sitting next to me and threw it against the wall, seething. I get up and stormed out of my room.

He won't get away with it this time.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel traced his fingers across Dean's chest, the silence of the room weighing down on them like a heavy blanket.

What did this mean? Could they get in trouble for sleeping together? Could he have a relationship with Dean? Did Dean want that or was this a one time thing? 

Castiel jumped a little in surprise when Dean kissed the placed where his eyebrows had knitted together.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Dean asked, quietly, running his fingers down Castiel's spine.

"I'm hoping that this wasn't a one time thing," Castiel answered, truthfully. Dean huffed a laugh.

"This definitely wasn't a one time thing," He said, lifting Castiel's chin so that he could kiss him again. "We can do this as much as you want."

"Is it allowed for us to be together?" Castiel sat upna little so that he was face to face with Dean "With the school and evrything, I mean."

"Well, you're over eighteen, I'm not a teacher. I don't see why it would be problem," Dean said. "If it makes you feel better, I'll talk to my boss when he gets back."

"Okay," Castiel said, laying his back against his shoulder and closing his eyes.

"Do you want to move to the bedroom? It will be a lot more comfortable."

"I don't feel like moving," Castiel said, nestling further into the couch. Dean shifted a little so that he was no longer completely under him. "What are you doing?!" He squeaked, when Dean was suddenly lifting him up.

"I'm carrying you to bed," Dean replied. Castiel laughed when he dropped him on the mattress and climbed over him. He carded his fingers through Dean's hair and pulled him down for another kiss.

When Castiel pulled away for air, Dean moved to kiss his neck and chest. Dean's mouth moved down his body, leaving a trail of kisses a trail of kisses and bites. When he reached the skin just below Castiel's belly button, the lights went out.

"Dean," Castiel said, moving to sit up but Dean held onto his hips.

"It was probably just the storm," He soothed. "The generators will kick on any second. Relax, baby."

Castiel laid back against the pillows, trying to get back into the mood he'd been in before. Dean sucked hickies onto his hip bones, then moved to nip at his thighs. Castiel moaned, turning to hide the noise in a pillow out of habit. 

"Dean," He said, tugging at his hair. "Dean, stop."

"What is it?" 

"The lights are on in Morgan," Castiel said. Dean shifted off on him and moved back unp the bed so that he could look out the window. Across the way, the street lamps and a few windows shined pale yellow in the darkness.

"What the fuck?" Dean said, climbing out of bed and grabbing a pair of jeans. 

"What are you doing?" Castiel asked.

"I'm going to go check the breaker," Dean said, tugging a shirt on. "You stay here. I'll be right back."

"Dean, no," Castiel said, grabbing his hand. "Don't leave."

"Cas, it'll be okay. I'm just running to the basement. I shouldn't be gone more than five minutes, ten at the most." He leaned down and kissed Castiel softly. Castiel tried to hang on to his fingers as he walked away, but he slipped from his grip and disappeared into the darkness of the other room. Castiel heard the door close behind him a minute later.

Castiel pulled the blankets tightly around himself and waited. The seconds dragged on and on as he tried to count them. He gave up after losing count for the third time.

He got out of bed and grabbed the first set of clothes he could get his hands on and grabbed his phone. He turned on his flashlight app and made his way down to the basement slowly.

"Dean," He called. "Dean, where are you?"

Only silence answered him. Castiel walked further into the dark, shining the light around as much as possible.

"Dean, this isn't funny," Castiel said, his voice starting to shake a little. "Seriously, where are you?"

He took a few more steps and his phone slipped from his shaking hands.

Dean was laying on the floor, unresponsive. There was a large gash on his forehead and long streaks of blood running down his face.

"I was wondering when you would join us."

Castiel spun around to see who spoke, but something connected to his head. He fell to the ground beside Dean. He heard footsteps coming closer and pausing over him.

"This is going to be so much fun."

He felt hands on him and he slipped into unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

When Castiel came to, he was sitting up right. He head ached and there was something wet on his face. When reached up to wipe whatever it was away, he found that his wrists were ziptied to the chair he was in. Everything rushed back to him then and he began looking around wildly. 

Dean was still laying on the floor, unconscious. Castiel saw the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed and relaxed marginally. Dean was alive. 

"There you are." Castiel tensed when the voice spoke from behind him. Hands rested on his shoulders, he could feel their coldness through his sweatshirt and it made him shiver. "I was hoping you'd wake soon."

Castiel didn't speak. He struggled to match the voice with a face and failed. The hands moved, one down his chest and the other up and his neck into his hair, tilting his head to the side. Bile rose in his throat as lips pressed against his neck.

"I've been waiting for this for so long." Heavy footsteps moved around him and he was suddenly face to face with a man he didn't recognize. "My beautiful little Castiel."

This man was much older than Castiel, than Dean. What little hair he had was white and thin. He carried the middle-age pudge must men had and wore and ill fitting suit. He raised his hands to tuuch him again, causing Castiel to flinch away so hard the chair almost flipped. The man caught it and frowned.

"What's wrong? Don't you want this?" He asked, his fingers pushing under Castiel's shirt. "Don't you want me?"

"No," Castiel said, weakly. The fingers disappeared and the man's face went cold.

"Why?" He demanded. "Because I'm not like them? I'm not muscular or British or handsome? I thought that you were better than that, Castiel."

"You're crazy," Castiel whispered.

"And you're a superficial whore," The man snapped, his hand cracking across Castiel's cheek. Castiel cried out and his expression changed from anger to repentance. He fell to his knees from front of him.

"I'm so sorry," He whispered. "I didn't mean it. I don't want to hurt you. Please forgive me." He laid his head in Castiel's lap. "I love you so much, Castiel. You have to forgive me."

Castiel stared down at him incredulously. He wanted to tell him to fuck off. To leave him alone and never speak to, look at, or write to him again. But he was so violent and unpredictable that that wasn't and option.

"I-its okay," Castiel stammered. "I forgive you."

"You do?" The man asked, sitting up to look into Castiel's eyes. Castiel nodded, unable to speak anymore. "Oh, thank you, Castiel. I promise I won't do anything like that again. I'll protect you. Not hurt you."

He reached out again and Castiel turned his face away, unable to stop himself. He didn't want those hands on him. He didn't want this man anywhere near him. The notes had made his skin crawl but seeing him in person was worse.

"Why can't I touch you?" He asked. "I know I'm not like the boys you dated before, but I can make you happy, Castiel. Please, let me touch you."

He didn't let Castiel pull away this time. He grabbed his face in both of his hands and kissed him, worming his tongue into Castiel's mouth. Tears filled Castiel's eyes and slipped down his cheeks as the plastic around his wrist dug into his skin when he tried to jerk away. Finally, the man moved back with an expression of glee.

"I'm going to make you so happy, Castiel. You'll never want for anything again."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Castiel whispered. The man froze, his face going dark again.

"Why the hell not?" He snarled.

"You've been stalking me for months!" Castiel accused, earning another slap across the face.

"I've done nothing but worship you!" He shouted. "I wrote you love letters, I watched you sleep, I protected you. But you whored yourself out to those neanderthals! You let them have you any way they wanted, any time they wanted. And now you think that you're too good for me?"

He hit Castiel again and again. Castiel was in so much pain, he almost didn't notice Dean moving behind the man, struggling to get up.

"Stop!" Castiel cried, causing both of them to stop. "I'll go with you. I'll do whatever you want."

The man paused, and a slow smile crawled onto his face. 

"I knew you'd see it my soon enough," He said, pleased.

"I'll need clothes," Castiel said. "You can go to my room and pick whatever you like best. Then we can leave."

"I'll buy you new clothes wherever we end up," The man said. Castiel shook his head.

"Why risk it? My roommate will report me missing when he doesn't see me here when he gerpts back. My face will be everywhere. Just get the clothes I have and it will save you time and aggravation later.

The man narrowed his eyes and stared at Castiel for a moment. A soft smile replaced the look of mistrust and he nodded.

"Alright, darling. I'll be back soon and we'll leave this place behind." He kissed Castiel again, then disappeared into the darkness behind them. Castiel heard a door close a few minutes later. Then Dean was up on his hands and knees, moving over to him.

"Jesus, Cas," He whispered, wiping blood way from his busted lip. "I'm going to get you out of here, okay? I just have to find something sharp enough to cut these ties and–"

"Dean," Castiel interrupted. "You need to get out of here before he comes back."

"No way. I'm not leaving you here."

"Dean, please. If he finds out that you're awake, he'll kill you. I know he will. You have to go now."

Dean shook his head. "I won't leave you. I can't."

"You have to," Castiel whispered. "I'll be okay, Dean. Please just go before he gets back. I won't be able to live with myself if anything happens to you."

Dean grabbed his face and kissed him hard and deep. Castiel wished that his hands were free so that he could hold Dean's face like Dean was holding him. But all too soon, Dean pulled away.

"I'm going to save you," He whispered, before leaving Castiel alone.

Castiel was unable to fight the tears any longer. Sobs ripped out of his chest in a way that was painful. He pulled at the bounds on his wrist until they were red with blood and it hurt too much to struggle. 

Why had this stranger chosen him? Castiel couldn't recall ever seeing him before today. That somehow made it worse. How could this man have gotten so enraptured with him when they had never even spoken? 

Castiel flinched when heard footsteps coming towards him in the dark. 

"Cas, it's me," Dean said. The ties around his wrist were cut and Dean pulled him up. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"No," Castiel said, shakily, answering both questions at once.

"It's okay. We'll get out of here. I just need to–"

An enraged scream cut him off. There was a horrible cracking sound and Dean fell. A piece of pipe clattered to the ground at the same moment, thrown from across the room.

"You stupid little whore!" The man yelled, coming from nowhere and knocking Castiel to the ground. He sat on his chest and started hitting him again, slamming the back of his head in to ground every chance he got. "I could have given you everything! But you had to choose him. You don't a choice now!"

Finger curled around his thoart. Castiel scratched at his hands, trying to pull them away to no avail. The world was starting to go dark when a gun shot sounded.

Blood splattered across Castiel's face and the hands around his neck loosened. The weight of the mans crushed him as he sagged forward, dead.

"It's okay, Cas," Dean's voice sounded far away even though he was right next him, shoving the body away. "You're going to be okay."

Castiel passed out.

When he woke up, he was in a hospital room. Dean was sitting next to him, holding his hand tightly. He smiled when he saw Castiel's eyes.

"Hey," He said, softly.

"What happened?" Castiel demanded, hoarsly. "Who was that?"

"His name was Zachariah Adler," Dean said. "He used to be a professor at the colloge theory yeaers ago. He got fired when his obsession with a student led to the kid committing suicide. But that didn't stop him from coming back on campus unnoticed."

"Why did he pick me?" Castiel whispered. Dean sighed and pulled out his phone to show Castiel a picture of a boy with dark hair and blue eyes.

"The police think the similarities between you and this kid, Michael Godson, made him target you," He explained, softly.

"But he's dead now?" Castiel asked. "You shot him?"

"Yeah. He's gone. I'm so sorry, Cas. If I had just–"

"There was nothing you could have done," Castiel said, shaking his head. Dean nodded lightly.

"I'm just so glad that you're okay," He whispered, leaning in to kiss him. Castiel turned away.

"I can't. I'm sorry, I just..." Castiel bit his lip to keep from crying again. "I just need to be alone right now."

"I understand." Castiel turned to look at him. Dean's eyes were slightly sad, but he gave Castiel a small smile. "I'll always be there for you. Whenever you're ready, I'll be there." 

"Thank you," Castiel whispered. Dean stood and kissed his forehead.

"I'll go get your nurse," He said, softly.

Then Castiel was alone again.


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel was released from the hospital just before classes were back in session. When he arrived at his dorm, his duffle bag was sitting in front of the door with a note laying on top of it.

Hope you're doing okay. Call me if you need anything – D

Castiel smiled sadly and carried the bag into the room to put everything away.

Kevin got back the next day and he and Castiel went out for lunch. Kevin talked about seeing his family and friends and all the stuff they did while he was there. Castiel smiled and nodded at the right moments and pushed his food around with fork.

"What about you?" Kevin asked. "Did you get anything accomplished?"

I fell in love with Dean Winchester and almost got killed by my crazy stalker. "Not really," Castiel shrugged. "I'm just happy to get back into the swing of things."

Castiel's classes distracted him for a while. He stayed up late studying and doing homework then managed to sleep through the rest of the night with minimal nightmares.

He still saw Dean on campus sometimes, but only from a distance. Sometimes they would wave and share awkward smiles. Other times they simply ignored each other. Castiel wasn't sure which was worse.

A few weeks into the semester, some of his friends noticed that he wasn't himself and insisted that he go to a party on campus with them. Castiel really wasn't in the mood, but the promise of free booze and other possible recreational activities weren't something that he was willing to pass up.

The party was in full swing when they arrived. Castiel could feel the music vibrating through his body before the frat house was even in sight. When they got there, a cup appeared in his hand from nowhere and a joint was passed to him. He took both, gladly.

When he was just the right amount of wasted, Castiel noticed a good looking guy watching him from across the room. Castiel realized then how lonely he'd been. He made his way over to wear the guy was leaning against the wall.

A few hours later, the guys was snoring beside him and Castiel traced his fingers over his chest. This wasn't right and he knew it. He was in the wrong bed. The wrong arms were around him. He slipped away from the guy, whose name he'd already forgotten. He redressed and walked out of the dorm, not leaving a note.

He walked across campus to his building, cursing himself for his stupidity. Why had he gone home with someone else? Dean had been the only person on his mind since they had said their goodbyes. He didn't want anyone else. But he wasn't ready to face what had happened yet, either, which he knew they would have to when they were together again.

The first thing he did when he got home was take a shower to wash the memory of his mistake away. He collapsed onto his bed and wrapped the blankets tightly around himself. He dreamed of Dean, and how it felt to lay in arms for the short time he did.

Castiel threw himself into his classes after his disastrous one night stand. He didn't go to anymore parties, opting to stay in his dorm and study or read. One night he was cleaning up his sode of the room and came across the notes he'd tucked away the year before.

All the memories he'd been avoiding came rushing at him. Zachariah's hands on him, his tongue in his mouth. Dean on the floor bleeding. The splatter of blood and brain across his own face when Zachariah was killed.

Kevin found him crying on the floor, surrounded by ripped up paper.

Castiel tossed and turned that night. Every time he closed his eyes, terrifying memories forced him to open them again. At two in the morning, he climbed out of bed and slipped his shoes on before leaving their room.

He took his time walking, trying to figure out what to say when he got where he was going. He knocked on the door to the guards' apartment and waited. And waited. He sighed miserably and turned away. Why would Dean be there now? He probably had his own apartment away from the school.

"Cas?" 

Castiel spun around when he heard Dean's voice. He was wearing a sweat shirt and a pair of track pants. Castiel threw his arms around his neck, unable to stop the tears from spilling over. Dean pulled him inside and hugged him back. Castiel moved back and kissed him over and over again.

"I missed you," He whispered. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too, Cas. Every day."

"I don't want to be alone anymore," Castiel said. Dean wiped Castiel's tears away and gave him a small smile. 

"You never were. And you never will be again," He promised, then sealed it with a kiss.


End file.
